biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Pilvakojai
|tekstas1=Vynuoginė sraigė (Helix pomatia)|tekstas2=''Phalium bandatum''|color=#BBDD99|plotis=260|align=right|la=Gastropoda}} , rūšimis gausiausia moliuskų klasė. Išvaizda Juos nesunku atpažinti iš susisukusios kriauklės, kurioje yra vidaus organai. Atskirų rūšių dydis skiriasi nuo mažiau nei 1 mm iki 1 metro. Kūną sudaro galva su čiuopikliais ir akimis, liemuo ir koja. Koja turi platų, pado formos, pagrindą, kurio pagalba šliaužia. Liemuo susuktas kriauklėje, kai kurių moliuskų ji redukuota (pvz., šliužų). Galvoje yra 1-2 poros čiuopiklių ir akys, kurios būna čiuopiklių viršutinėje ir apatinėje dalyje. Biologija Facebook Kraujotakos sistema Širdis yra visai arti kvėpavimo organų. Ji sudaryta iš 1-2 prieširdžių ir skilvelio. Tikro kraujo neturi. Jį atstoja hemolimfa – dažniausiai bespalvis skystis. Hemolimfa į įvairius organus atneša deguonies ir maisto medžiagų. Hemolimfa iš skilvelio išstumiama į aortą, kuri šakojasi į dvi arterijas, o šios suskyla į daugybę kapiliarų. Per kapiliarus hemolimfa patenka į lakūnų sistemą. Dauginimasis Pilvakojai moliuskai išsivysto iš kiaušinių. Sausumos moliuskų jaunikliai atrodo lyg sumažintos suaugusių kopijos. Vandenyje gyvenantys moliuskai išsirita lervomis ir lėtai augdami virsta suaugusiais moliuskais. Taip pat pilvakojai, panašiai kaip ir sliekai, turi dvejus lytinius organus (yra hermafroditai). Mityba Moliuskų mityba įvairi: augalai ir gyvūnai, kuriuos gaudo burna, esančia galvos priekinėje dalyje pilvinėje pusėje. Į ryklę atsiveria seilių liaukos. Maistas per ryklėje esančią radulę su chitininiais ar raginiais dantukais patenka į ploną stemplę, kuri praplatėja į gurklį. Radulės dantukai nuolat atsinaujina, nes greitai nudyla. Vidurinės žarnos priekinė dalis praplatėjusi ir sudaro skrandį. Moliuskai turi kepenis, kurios yra viduriniosios žarnos šoninės išaugos. Kepenų fermentai skaido angliavandenius. Užpakalinė žarna atsiveria į mantijos ertmę. Paplitimas Šiuo metu žinoma apie 75 000 rūšių, t. y. 78 % visų moliuskų yra pilvakojai. Pilvakojai gyvena ant žemės, jūroje ir gėlame vandenyje. Būriai # # # # # Poklasis. ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## # # Poklasis. ## ## ### Šeima. ## ## ## ## # # # # # , šiuo metu atskiros klasės sinonimas. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Poklasiai, infraklasės, antbūriai ir būriai # Poklasis. , dabar šiam poklasiui būriai nėra priskiriami. # Poklasis. ## ## ## ## ## Antbūris. , dabar šiam antbūriui būriai nėra priskiriami. ## Antbūris. , dabar šiam antbūriui būriai nėra priskiriami. # Poklasis. ##: Antšeimis. # Poklasis. ## Infraklasė. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Šeima. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Šeima. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Antšeimis. ### Šeima. ### Antšeimis. ### Šeima. ### Šeima. , yra šeimos sinonimas. ### Šeima. , yra šeimos sinonimas. ### Būrys. , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. Atitinkamos šeimos yra priskiriamos infraklasei. ## Infraklasė. , dabar šiai infraklasei būriai nėra priskiriami. Atitinkamos šeimos yra priskiriamos infraklasei. ## Infraklasė. ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ### Antbūris. , dabar šiam antbūriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. Atitinkamos šeimos yra priskiriamos ir būriams. ### Antbūris. , dabar šiam antbūriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. Atitinkamos šeimos yra priskiriamos ir būriams. ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ## Infraklasė. ### ### ### ### ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ### , yra būrio sinonimas. ### , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. ### , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. # Poklasis. ## # Poklasis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. , yra antšeimio sinonimas. ## Antšeimis. , yra antšeimio sinonimas. # Poklasis. , dabar šiam poklasiui būriai nėra priskiriami. ## , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. ## , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. ## , dabar šiam būriui šeimos nėra priskiriamos. # Poklasis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. ## Antšeimis. , yra antšeimio sinonimas. ## Antšeimis. , yra antšeimio sinonimas. ## Antšeimis. , yra antšeimio sinonimas. Literatūra * Gofas, S. (2010). Gastropoda. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=101 on 2011-01-12 * Duméril, A.M.C. (1805). Zoologie analytique, ou méthode naturelle de classification des animaux, rendue plus facile à l'aide de tableaux synoptiques. Paris, Allais. pp. i-xxxiii + 1-344., available online at http://www.biodiversitylibrary.org/item/44011 page(s): 160 Žr. * Cuvier, G. 1795. Second Mémoire sur l'organisation et les rapports des animaux à sang blanc, dans lequel on traite de la structure des Mollusques et de leur division en ordre, lu à la société d'Histoire Naturelle de Paris, le 11 prairial an troisième May 1795. Magazin Encyclopédique, ou Journal des Sciences, des Lettres et des Arts, 1795 année 2: 433-449., available online at http://www.biodiversitylibrary.org/page/6736775 page(s): 448 Žr. * Bouchet P. & Rocroi J.-P. (2005). Classification and nomenclator of gastropod families. Malacologia 47(1-2): 1-397. Žr. * Ponder W.F. & Lindberg D.R. 1997. Towards a phylogeny of gastropod molluscs: an analysis using morphological characters. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 119: 83-265. Žr. * An outline for the classification of Phylum Mollusca in taxonomic databases. Pilnas tekstas Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos